Email
by Fuego de Estrella
Summary: Un mail donde Ben decide que es momento que contarle algo serio a su prima. BenxGwen xq no me gusta que haiga pocos ¬¬. Completo y sin continuacion ... Lean y opinen!


Ben se sentó ante el ordenador y lo prendió. Lo primero que hizo cuando la máquina se cargo por completo fue abrir su correo. Deseaba hacer algo y lo deseaba ya. Deseaba chatear con Gwen pero lamentablemente su prima no se encontraba, pero sí un par de compañeros de salón… ellos no le importaron a Ben. Ya que la persona que buscaba no estaba no cambio su estado a conectado. En vez de eso decidió mandar un mensaje electrónico a su querida prima. Sabía que lo recibiría dentro de muy poco tiempo gracias al milagro de la tecnología y leería un poco más tarde en su laptop.

_Hola Gwen _

Escribió, pero tras un segundo sin hacer nada borro lo recién escrito, remplazándolo por un -.

_Q onda Gwen!_

Sí, eso sí sonaba más a él. Ahora ya tenía el saludo, pero ¿qué escribiría ahora?

_¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no nos vemos. Te extraño mucho_

_**Te extraño mucho**___Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Ben. Se sonrojo por completo al recordar que a quien iba dirigido el correo era nada más y nada menos que a su odiosa prima. Se apresuro a completar lo que quería decir.

_Extraño patearle el trasero a los aliens contigo y el abuelo ¿tú no?_

Su rostro recupero un poco de su color normal pero el rubor persistía en él. El correo no decía mucho de importancia. Preguntas tontas e infantiles eran escritas por Ben para ser contestadas por Gwen. Recuerdos de peleas eran narradas por él para que ella recordara lo vividos juntos.

A Ben le tomo como hora y media o hasta más en terminar el correo. Todo ese tiempo no había estado Lo leyó de nuevo. No le gusto. Lo volvió a leer, ahora haciéndole correcciones. No le volvió a gustar. Sabía que no era por esas razones por las que le escribía…

Borro por completo el mensaje y lo reescribió, ahora con lo que en verdad quería decirle:

_Querida prima,(no te burles por como te acabo te llamar x favor ¬¬)_

_He estado pensando en algo… en un sentimiento… en ti… y mis pensamientos no me han dejado dormir bien, ni prestar la escasa atención que antes le prestaba a la escuela. __Todo es por tu culpa_

_Gwen, antes te odiaba, sé que tu tmb me odiabas… pero en estas vacaciones que pasamos junto al abuelo te llegue a querer… ¡Sí! Tal y como lo has escuchado… o mejor dicho leído _"

_No quería que nada malo te pasara, no quería que salieras herida por mi culpa, se puede decir que le podía pasar todo tipo de maldades al mundo pero yo no quería que tú sufrieras…._

_Me di cuenta de eso un día en que me transforme en Materia Gris para hacer travesuras… (mugroso enano, cuando me transformo en él pienso y digo cosas que ni entiendo . )_

_Me di cuentas de que eres mucho más que una prima para mí, más que una hermana…_

_Búrlate de mi todo lo que quieras. Atorméntame para siempre si así lo deseas, pero recuerda que mientras escribo esto estoy siendo más valiente de lo que siempre he sido:_

_**¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO, GWEN!**_

Ben se ruborizo como nunca en su vida. Se sentía orgulloso por al fin poder declarar lo que en su corazón había nacido. Dirigió la flecha del mouse al botón de enviar. Ahí se quedo dudando un buen rato… Borró el mensaje. Apago la computadora y se fue corriendo reprendiéndose por ser un tonto niño cursi enamorado de su odiosa y fea prima.

**Mis comentarios-.**

Ne, no tengo mucho que decir (al fin). Estoy en tercero al fin nn (¡Bravo por mí! _Grillitos de nuevo ¬¬_)

Este fic lo escribí mientras taba en mi cuarto viendo Ben 10 junto a Eli poco antes de dormirnos. Lo subo por que siento que hay pocos de este linda pareja (además de que no me gusta BenxKevin)

**Escuchando -. **Una lista que cree en Ares con música toda rara S. Para ser más específica:

Única entre las bellas (Paradise Kiss Op) --- Salome Anjari

Pecado Imborrable (Primer ending de Fullmetal Alchemist) --- Salome Anjari

Victoriam Sparmus --- Krypteria

Revolution Number Nine --- Los Vétales --- la cancionsita sta mas traumanete que OBEDECE A LA MORSA S (aunq digo que el video con esa cancion ya sea al reves o al derecho staria mas spelunante)

**Viendo -. **Samurai 7

**Leyendo -. **"Drácula" de Bram Stoker

Nmaz puse eso para … nmaz. El fic de Laberinto esta momentáneamente paralizado debido a que se me olvido que seguía S (les pido paciencia).

**Mas reciente **** cosplay: **Yo -. Itachi Uchiha

Elí -__Sasuke Uchiha

**Siguientes cosplay (tentativamente)**

Yo.- Pikachu

Eli.- Ash (el traje lo hice casi casi en una sentada pro aun no lo acabo… es mas sencillo de lo que me lo imagine )

Nos vemos . Bay.

(_Con ganas de publicar un fic de Ouran Host Club_)


End file.
